tears_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fire Ancient
The Fire Ancient is known to be a beast which once roamed the lands of Myth. It is a beast of high power, able to hold its own against Traxis somewhat, though being pummeled and beaten. It was eventually noted to have been killed, and it was shown to have resided in Embrax's underground portion of his lair. History Though it may have not been the only one of its kind, no other fire ancients have been proven to exist within the world of Myth, though it is possible that the ancients went extinct, besides the last one which was slumbering in the underground lair. Embrax sought to awaken the fire ancient to unleash terror upon Myth in his destruction persona. Astalia, Maddalena, Axial and Uxol had a rough, fairly brief, and very close encounter with the ancient in Embrax's lair, before Axial and Uxol saved the rest by blasting the ancient back and teleporting away, relatively unscathed. The Ancient was not seen for some time after in a physical form. Later, as Embrax was performing a ritual having figured out how to release the ancient, Aldis intervened, easily pushing back and destroying Embrax, leaving him only a husk until he transformed into his rebirth persona, and the ancient was not released. However, in the first act of the war, Embrax asked Aldis for permission to release the fire ancient, but Aldis refused, knowing that if it was released, it would only result in more lives lost and more destruction. Embrax, however, went off to release it himself, only to find out it had already been stolen by Alorn the Forsaken. Alorn brought the ancient to battle, before a portal was opened up beneath it, pulling it through and dumping it in front of Traxis, who at the time was supersized. Traxis and the Ancient dueled, before Traxis easily gained the upper hand, pummeling the ancient to death until Aldis charged in and battled Traxis himself. The ancient is said to have been killed, though whether it was at Traxis' hands or the hands of another remains unknown. Personality The Fire Ancient did not have much of a personality, but is presumed to be like Embrax, bloodthirsty and hot-headed. The Ancient enjoyed destruction, and it wished to engulf Myth in an eternal flame, although this would have been quite impossible due to the fact that the ancient was not powerful enough to set fire to all of Myth. The Ancient was quite easily angered at even comments from Maddalena. Appearance It is strongly stated that the Fire Ancient takes the form of a dragon. This dragon is mainly a black-dark brown with bright red all over, including on its monstrous sized wings. From within its mouth glows a large, bright, and extremely powerful flame, and it is said that if one was to be swallowed by the fire ancient they would instantly be incinerated, and then melted due to the sheer intensity of the flame. Powers The Fire Ancient has immense power overall, attaining its power from the same source as the Royals did. It was said that after the ancients went dormant for centuries, their power deteriorated very slightly, causing them to become slightly less feared after the royals came to be, as people thought the royals could easily best an ancient, especially when its power was broken down.